


Roman Chases Some Plot Bunnies

by KieraElieson



Series: Allegorical Tales [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: An allegory for my writing process, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Roman needs some good ideas, and where better to get them than in the Imagination?
Series: Allegorical Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026085
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Roman Chases Some Plot Bunnies

Some called them plot bunnies, but to Roman, they looked more like fauns. Skipping around in the deepest woods of the Imagination. And he needed to catch one. 

He walked deep into the forest, drumming slowly on the drum he’d brought. It was an enchanted drum, and without it he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He slowly came into the clearing, to see a number of sleeping fauns. He’d gotten them to play the drum before, and they’d fallen asleep, exhausted. They would wake someday, though perhaps he could help. 

He made a few copies of the drum, and set them around the clearing, before going to the faun that had played so beautifully and lively the day before. He lifted their limp hand, letting it drop onto the drum. The thud was dull, and lifeless. Nothing to sing along with. 

But he kept trying. Thomas had been so, so pleased with this song! And his audience were still talking about it together, shooting him questions and hope for more. 

But the more he tried to rouse the faun, the more firmly it seemed to sleep. 

From behind him there was a small, hesitant drumbeat, but he ignored it, moving to another sleeping faun and hoping it was merely dozing. It was a lot of work for nothing. One of the drumbeats he’d managed to make it make by dropping its hand against the drum had made a bit of the magical thrum, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. 

Again there was a small, hesitant drumbeat from somewhere, but he ignored it again, trying for a faun that seemed half awake. He sang along with the song, almost painfully slow, as the faun yawned and drummed out a few notes at a time. And then the faun’s eyes slipped closed. 

“Ohh, come on, please!” 

The drumbeat from before came again, more insistent now. 

Roman turned to see a skittish little faun reaching out to tap one of the drums. “But—- no offense to you, but no one wants you. They don’t know you yet.”

The faun’s eyes narrowed and it pouted, patting the drum more insistently, a thrum of the magic carrying a vision straight to Roman’s mind. 

It was gorgeous. 

His voice raised almost immediately, and the song started to weave together with the magic and the drumbeats, blending into something Roman wanted to follow till the very edge of the Imagination. He was absolutely captivated, his voice seeming to know the tune almost without any of his input. He had to write this down. 

It was late, late in the evening that he returned, his own head nodding as much as the faun’s, but a sheaf of papers clutched in his arms. 


End file.
